Code Geass: Shirley of the Freak Out
by FlammPanzer
Summary: Shirley sees C.C. kiss Lelouch on the cheek and freaks out. The rest of the student council tries to comfort her to no avail. Shirley decides she will discover the truth no matter what. Takes place between episodes 5-9 of season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Shirley walked briskly towards the student council room, her orange hair swaying from the swift pace. "Oh, that Lulu, he's always taking off school whenever he wants. Probably gambling again," she mumbled to herself while clenching her fists.

Lelouch had been absent from school again, her calls and messages to him going unanswered. Shirley used her free study period as an excuse to head towards the clubhouse where he lived with his sister. As she approached the hallway corridor, she suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice from around the corner.

"Of course it worked, everything goes as I envision."

Shirley recognized it immediately as Lelouchs' but before she could call out to him an unfamiliar female voice answered. "You're sure full of yourself aren't you?"

Shirley carefully pressed herself against the corridor's wall and focused on listening to the conversation.

"It is not arrogance to recognize your own ability."

"Oh? I thought your ability was to cheat?"

Lelouch scoffed at the unknown girl's response. Their exchange continued as Shirley crept closer to the wall's edge. She carefully peeked around the wall. Lelouch was talking to a strange girl wearing an Ashford Academy uniform. The girl had a doll-like beauty, with long green hair and amber eyes. She talked with Lelouch in an intimate way, as if they had known each other for some time. _What are they talking about?_

Lelouch didn't flinch as the girl stepped closer to him, Shirley's chest tightened as she watched. They began speaking in a softer tone and Shirley struggled to listen. Suddenly the green-haired girl leaned in and kissed Lelouch on his left cheek. He barely reacted, just chastising the girl for fooling around. After a brief chat, they both stepped into Lelouch's room together, closing the door behind them. Shirley's jaw dropped, beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she braced herself against the wall. "No way…" _Who is that girl?_


	2. Chapter 2

Shirley staggered home in a daze, her mind kept replaying the scene over and over. The mysterious green-haired girl kissed Lelouch and then they went into his room together.

Shirley barely noticed when she finally reached her dorm room, collapsing on the bed. Her roommate Sophie's inquires about her wellbeing went unanswered. Shirley's thoughts were completely focused on the recent events with Lelouch. Chilling ideas began appearing in her mind. Was his increase in skipping school because he was with this girl? Were they dating? What were they doing in his room together alone? These questions cut deep into her, tying her stomach in knots.

She spent most of the night writhing in uncertainty till morning light began to peek through the window. Shirley slowly rose from bed; the alarm said 6:10. It was earlier than when she normally got up but there was no point lying in bed any longer. Reluctantly Shirley got up noticing she was still in her uniform. She had been in such a daze she had forgotten to change. She slowly removed the sweat-stained clothes and got into the shower. The feeling of warm water cleaning her body made her briefly forget the cloud of misery that hung over her. This reprieve was short-lived, as the memory of Lelouch and the other girl quickly returned.

Shirley turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She could hear Sophie's alarm going off and quickly dried herself and got dressed. After a brief exchange with her roommate, Shirley forced herself to eat breakfast and set off for the student council room.

Walking near the same corridor as the previous day made Shirley's chest tighten. The thought of bumping into Lelouch made it hard to breathe. _What would I even say to him?_

She arrived without event at the clubroom and stood hesitantly outside the doors. As she struggled with how or even if she should enter, the door suddenly opened from within.

"Oh, hey Shirley. What are you doing there?" The door opener was the student council president Milly Ashford. She brushed her blonde hair back and gazed at Shirley quizzically.

Shirley looked away in embarrassment. "I was just, you know…"

"Well never mind that, come in already." Milly eagerly grabbed Shirley by the hand and pulled her into the clubroom. She began going over with her details for the next school festival but Shirley only gave lackluster replies. After several minutes of dry conversation, Milly finally inquired about Shirley's disposition.

"Okay, spill it. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Wha-what do you mean?"

"You've been out of it since you got here, something happen?" Milly sat on the table next to her, stretching out her long bare legs and kicking her feet like an anxious child.

Shirley stared blankly at the forms in front of her, avoiding Milly's gaze. _Should I tell her?_ Finally, after deliberating for a moment, she informed Milly about the events of the previous day.

Milly leaned back on the table laughing, "Oh, come on Shirley. You really think Lelouch of all people is sneaking girls into his room for naughty fun?"

"I saw it; she kissed him on the cheek and then they went into his room _together_!"

Milly stopped chuckling and leaned forward with a serious expression. "On the cheek you said though, and come on; do you really think Lelouch would have a secret girlfriend?"

"Why else would they go into his room together and why didn't he get flustered after she kissed him?" Shirley balled her hands into fists.

"How often do you ever see Lelouch get flustered? He was probably helping her out with something; they probably went into his room because it was something against school rules."

"But think about it, recently Lulu has been missing school a lot; he's always asleep in class and disappears all the time."

"That doesn't mean he's spending all night with some girl-"

"Then what does it mean?" Shirley interrupted, suddenly standing in frustration.

Milly looked away and was silent for a moment before responding. "Look Shirley you're letting your imagination run away with you. You should just ask Lelouch who the girl was-"

"I can't do that!" Shirley ran her hands through her orange hair in irritation.

A mischievous smile formed on Milly's lips, "Well you could always just tell him you like him. That would cut right to it."

Shirley's face quickly flushed red. "No way! I can't do that either!"

Millie sighed loudly before continuing. "Well, what if we found this girl and asked her?"

Shirley was silent for a moment, straightening her hair while thinking. Finally responding, "I don't think I could ask her about Lulu…"

"Well then, I will! Once we find her I'll ask her. Don't worry, I'll be discrete." Milly's mouth curved into a wry smile as she quickly leaped to her feet.

Shirley's yellowish-green eyes widened, "But I don't know her name or anything about her. How would we find her?"

Milly giggled mischievously, "Well, that's simple. All we have to do is look through the Ashford Academy database at all the female students till you recognize her."

"Huh? You can do that?"

Milly put a finger to her mouth, "I can't… but Nina can." She then gestured to the bespectacled green-haired girl at the desktop computer in the corner.

Shirley jumped in surprise, she hadn't even noticed Nina there when she entered the clubroom. "Oh! Sorry, Nina, I didn't see you."

"That's okay, I don't mind;" Nina answered in her typical timid voice, not even look away from the computer screen.

Milly walked over to Nina, affectionately putting her arms around her neck. "Nina, could you pull up the photo ID roster for all the female students?"

Nina nodded, "Sure." Her hands moved in a flurry of quick movements.

"I-is that allowed?" Shirley inquired as she joined Milly and Nina in front of the desktop computer.

Milly giggled and winked at her. "Not really but it's for the greater good right?"

As they waited for Nina to pull up the roster realization dawned on Shirley. "Wait, President! You told Nina how I feel about Lulu?"

Milly rolled her dark blue eyes, " _Everyone_ knows how you feel Shirley, except Lelouch."

Shirley's eyes widened and her face turned red. "T-they do?"

"Don't freak out, its fine."

Nina pushed her chair back from the computer desk, turning to face them. "It's ready."

Shirley quickly pulled up a seat and scanned through the roster, looking closely at each student's picture. After several unsuccessful searches, she finally relented. "I don't see her here."

"Are you sure? Maybe you missed her, go through it again."

Shirley crossed her arms. "I'm sure; I looked through it three times already. She's not in there."

Milly looked at Nina. "Is this all the female students currently enrolled in Ashford?"

Nina nodded, "Yes it is, there's no mistake. If she's not on here, then she isn't a student of Ashford."

Shirley stood up and walked away from the computer, pacing back and forth in front of the wooden council table. "If she's not a student here, does that mean she wore the uniform to sneak in?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. Lelouch probably keeps a supply of female uniforms to slip girls into his room," Milly joked.

Tears welled in the corner of Shirley's eyes as she struggled not to cry. "Lulu…you…"

Milly quickly realized her teasing went too far and tried to reassure Shirley. "No calm down Shirley. I'm sure Lelouch isn't sneaking girls in. There's got to be another explanation. I mean its Lelouch, right? He wouldn't do that sort of thing."

As Milly wrapped her arms around Shirley to comfort her, the door opened and a blue-haired male student walked in. "Hey, guys! Oh, is something wrong?" Rivalz paused upon seeing Milly embracing a near crying Shirley.

"No, nothing serious. Shirley's just a little upset about Lelouch."

Rivalz sat down at the table across from Milly and Shirley. "Oh, what did he do now?"

Shirley broke out of Milly's embrace and wiped her eyes, turning her back to them. "I'm okay, its nothing."

"Well, Rivalz, maybe you can help us out. Does Lelouch have a girlfriend?"

Shirley froze as the president asked the question, keeping her back to them as she focused her hearing closely on the conversation.

"Huh? Lelouch? Are you serious?" Rivalz paused briefly before responding, "That guy has no interest in girls at all. I onc-, er, I mean someone once showed him a gravure model magazine and he didn't even look at it. He just called it useless trash."

"There see Shirley, he's not a pervert like Rivalz." Rivalz responded with a 'huh' noise and argued with Milly about the lecherous label.

Shirley put on a composed expression and sat down at the table across from Rivalz. Once he and Milly's exchange paused she interjected. "Have you ever seen a girl with long green hair and amber eyes?"

Rivalz looked quickly between Shirley and Milly briefly before leaning back in his chair and entwining his hands behind his head. "A girl with long green hair…that's pretty rare…no I don't think so."

"There see Shirley, there's nothing to worry about. Lelouch is all yours."

Shirley jumped up and leaned over the table desperately trying to cover Milly's mouth. "W-what are you saying?" _Don't say that in front of Rivalz!_

Milly avoided her attempts and stepped away from the table. "Oh calm down, I told you everyone knows you like Lelouch. Even Rivalz."

Shirley awkwardly froze while leaning over the table, quickly looking to Rivalz.

Rivalz met her gaze and smiled. "Well, yeah, everyone can tell you have a crush on him."

Shirley's face turned beat red as she casually stood back up. "Oh, uh, I see…they do…" She awkwardly sat back down in the chair staring down at her hands, desperately avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Don't worry, Lelouch is clueless. As smart as he is you'd think he would notice." Rivalz quickly added. "So ah, what's going on?"

Milly gave Rivalz a quick explanation how Shirley saw Lelouch with the green-haired girl. Rivalz reassured her he never saw him with the mysterious girl or any girl in that way. Both of her friends began assuring Shirley that she was overthinking things. She almost allowed herself to accept their consensus but the image of the girl kissing him kept resurfacing in her mind. Shirley suddenly crumpled up the papers in front of her. "No! I can't calm down till I know who this girl is!" _I will find out what their relationship is!_


	3. Chapter 3

After concluding her meeting with the student council, Shirley left to attend her morning classes. Lelouch was again absent, as was their other classmate Kallen Stadtfeld. This coincidence had happened before; combined with other incidents led her to suspect Kallen had feelings for Lelouch. Recent events had been causing her to doubt this but after witnessing him kissing a mysterious green-haired girl, her mind started considering all sorts of outlandish scenarios.

During her history teacher's lecture, Shirley began imagining Lelouch had skipped school with Kallen and the green-haired girl to go to the massive casino Babel Tower. In this wild scenario, he engaged in high stakes gambling with a girl on each arm. Kallen wore a revealing pink bunny girl costume, while the green-haired girl wore a red, white and black gothic-Lolita outfit. She imagined Lelouch wrapping his arms around both of their waists, pulling them close to him-

"No! He wouldn't!" The fantasy abruptly ended as Shirley shouted while leaping to her feet with a jolt. Her chair shot back slamming into the desk behind her. The sudden outburst interrupted the instructor and drew the entire class's attention. Shirley became keenly aware of the other student's stares as the teacher chastised her for interrupting. Turning red from embarrassment, she apologized and returned to her seat.

The rest of the morning went on without event, aside from the occasional comment about her bizarre behavior. After lunch Lelouch reported to classes, stating he was late due to oversleeping. Shirley immediately suspected this was a result of his late night gambling. The earlier daydream resurfaced in her mind but she suppressed it, believing Lelouch was not that depraved. Throughout the remaining classes, Shirley stole glances at him, eventually resolving she would question him after school.

At the end of the day's classes, Shirley steeled her resolve and walked over to Lelouch. With each step, her determination faltered, by the time she was near him she was sweating profusely. Finally, in a low quivering voice, she asked him. "Um, Lulu, can I talk to you?"

Lelouch gazed at her quizzically while packing his books into his bag. "Sure Shirley, what do you need?"

The last of Shirley's resolve evaporated as she struggled to answer. "Um, do you… know a girl with long green hair and amber eyes?" As soon as the words left her mouth her chest tightened in nervous anticipation of the answer.

Lelouch paused for a second before responding, "Um, well I'm not sure. Do you know her name? What's this about?"

Perspiration formed on Shirley's forehead as she scrambled for an answer. "Uh, you see, I, err…" After several seconds of stumbling inspiration struck her. "Oh, I saw her drop something! I wasn't able to catch up to her and wanted to return it to her." The plausible lie slipped from her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

Lelouch stopped packing his books and looked away briefly before responding. "Oh, I see. Well maybe you should give it to me; I'll turn it into the lost and found."

"No, that's alright. I want to return it personally."

"I see. May I ask what it is?" Lelouch sounded nervous as he persistently questioned Shirley's story.

Shirley realized her over-elaborate story was spiraling out of control and scrambled for an answer. "Oh, it's nothing, just a schoolbook." She flashed a fake smile, attempting to end further questioning.

"Schoolbook?" Lelouch sounded skeptical as he resumed packing his books.

"Uh, yeah. Well, I gotta go. See ya, Lulu." Shirley almost sprinted out the door as she desperately extracted herself from the difficult situation she created. _Oh my god, why did I say that!_


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving school Shirley found herself wandering the school grounds aimlessly. Her thoughts focused on her earlier conversation with Lelouch. She had not only failed to get a clear answer from him about the mysterious girl but had also created an over-elaborate story about how she knew of her. _What should I do?_

After finding herself near the school gate, Shirley decided she should return to her room. As she began to reverse her course, she spotted a familiar figure, the mysterious green-haired girl. The girl was wearing an Ashford uniform and walking towards the dorms in a casual fashion.

Shirley was frozen in place as she struggled with what to do. Thoughts formed of following or confronting the girl but her legs refused to move. Suddenly the memory of the girl kissing Lelouch and entering his room resurfaced in Shirley's mind. _I have to do this!_

Shirley forced herself to pursue the green-haired girl, awkwardly stumbling forward at a brisk pace. Initially, she kept her distance, simply following the peculiar girl as she walked in seemingly aimless directions.

After nearly an hour of shadowing her, the mysterious girl abruptly sped around the corner of the storage building. Shirley sprinted after her, quickly turning the corner and suddenly coming face to face with the amber-eyed girl.

"So? Why are you following me?"

Shirley quickly realized her pursuit did not go unnoticed. As she struggled for an answer, she couldn't help staring at the girl. Her doll-like beauty was even more evident up-close. She had flawless skin and perfect features for a teenage girl. She looked younger than Shirley but had the dispassionate expression of someone older.

"Well, are you going to answer my question or just stare at me all day?"

Shirley began sweating profusely; the moment she had long been hoping for was here. She was alone with the mysterious girl, now was the time to get answers. Finally, Shirley summoned her courage. "W-who are you? H-how do you know Lulu?"

"Lulu…? Oh, you mean Lelouch right?"

Shirley nodded and braced herself for the answer.

"I don't know him, never heard of such a person."

Shirley was silent for a moment as she processed the blatant lie. This girl was certainly the same as from the day before and her own words confirm she knew Lelouch's name. Anger welled in her chest, displacing the fear. _Who does she think she is?_ "That's a lie."

The green-haired girl stared at her for a moment before responding. "Oh? Why would you say that?"

"I saw you with him yesterday, you… and he…were talking!"

The girl cocked her head and looked away. "Does that matter?"

Shirley nodded in response.

"Oh, I get it. You saw us kissing right?"

Shirley clenched her fists, "Who are you anyway? You're not a student here. Why are you here?"

Shirley's questions caught the girl's attention as she finally began to focus on her. "Seems you do know something about me. Alright I'll tell you, are you sure you want to know?"

"Y-yes."

The mysterious girl smiled mischievously. "Well if you must know Lelouch is blackmailing me. He makes me do dirty perverted things with him."

It felt like a knife stabbed into Shirley's chest. Images of Lelouch doing the things the girl suggested raced through her mind. Her jaw hung open as she struggled to form a response. "N-no, he wouldn't…"

The green-haired girl chuckled as she went into detail. "Yes, he did. Why just the other day he made me wear his clothes, then forcibly pulled me to the roof and had his way with me." She mischievously glanced at Shirley before continuing. "He makes me wear bondage outfits in his bed and-" The girl stopped her teasing upon seeing Shirley break down crying.

Shirley struggled to hold back the tears, quickly wiping her eyes with her left sleeve. "No… Lulu…" After despairing for a moment, Shirley rejected the lies the girl had suggested. She wiped her tears again, planted her feet firmly on the ground and met the mysterious girl's gaze. "No, you're lying. Lulu wouldn't do that. He's not that kind of person."

The green-haired girl looked away, her mischievous smile disappearing. "Your right, I'm sorry. My joke went too far."

"So what's the truth?"

The girl exhaled before returning Shirley's gaze. "Lelouch was helping me with some…extracurricular activities."

"What does that mean?"

"Lelouch beat my father in a gambling tournament. He was…unable to pay him at the time and sent me to deliver it to him."

Shirley raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Then why are you here now?"

"The payment isn't monetary, it's barter."

"Barter?"

The green-haired girl reached into her shirt pocket producing a small blue plastic card, holding it out for Shirley to examine. The card was an I.D. with Lelouch's picture but had the name Julius Kingsley.

"My father works at the Ministry of the Interior. He made a deal with Lelouch to give him fake I.D.s in exchange for forgiving his debt."

"Then why were you here yesterday?"

"The deal was for several fake I.D.s. My father couldn't make them all in one day without raising suspicion and Lelouch demanded they be delivered as soon as possible."

The story sounded plausible to Shirley, the gambling and fake I.D.s sounded especially like Lelouch. He probably wanted them to aid with his less-than-legal escapades. However, several questions remained unanswered. "Then why are you delivering them? And how did you get an Ashford uniform?"

The girl looked bored as she answered. "To avoid suspicion, my father can't be seen meeting students in back alleys with fake I.D.s." Then looking down at her clothes, "As for the uniform, I borrowed it from a friend that attends here."

"Then what about…" Shirley struggled to complete the sentence.

The amber-eyed girl's smile returned. "Kiss Lelouch you mean? I was just fooling around. There's no need for concern; I have no interest in that devilish man."

The girl's story made sense but Shirley was still uncertain. "Why did you go into his room then?"

"Oh? Saw that did you? Well, it was just more convenient for the transaction. Can't go waving this thing around in front of everyone." The girl waved the I.D. with her hand in a literal display to Shirley. The girl leaned in and whispered to her, "Don't worry, we didn't do anything naughty."

Shirley stepped back grimacing. The girl clearly enjoyed teasing her; Shirley was unsure how much of her statements she could believe.

Before she could respond the girl shoved the I.D. into her hand. "Here, why don't you give it him for me? I can't stand to talk to him again."

Shirley reflexively glanced at the card, when she looked back to the girl she was already gone. Shirley quickly looked around in every direction but could spot no trace of the distinctive long green hair. _Where did she go?_

After pondering the girl's story for several minutes Shirley made up her mind, clenching her right hand into a fist. _I'll get the truth from Lulu this time for sure!_


	5. Chapter 5

Shirley walked quickly towards Lelouch's room intending to question him before her resolve dissipated. Her pace slowed the closer she got to his door, eventually grinding to a stop outside his door. Anxiety tied her stomach in knots as the thought of confronting him gnawed away at her. Steeling her nerve Shirley reached for the doorknob. _I can do this!_

The door suddenly opened before she could grasp the knob, bringing her face to face with Lelouch. He was wearing casual clothes and seemed in a hurry. "Oh, Shirley what are you doing here?"

"I uh, you see…" Shirley struggled with how to answer before being struck with inspiration. "Oh, remember what we talked about earlier?"

Lelouch was silent for a moment before responding. "You mean that schoolbook some girl dropped?"

Shirley looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah about that…the truth is it wasn't a book." She reached into her bag and held the blue I.D. card out in her hand for Lelouch to examine.

Lelouch grimaced and quickly grabbed for the card. Shirley dodged his attempt and stored it in her shirt's breast pocket. Her reasoning being that if Lelouch was the man she thought, he wouldn't dare attempt to retrieve it from there. "Care to explain what this is?"

Lelouch refused to meet her gaze, something he often did when he wanted to avoid a subject. "Shirley please, just give it back without asking questions."

Shirley would not be deterred. "No, you have to answer me. What is this about?"

After a momentary silence, he exhaled deeply and met her gaze. "Fine, you win. It's what it looks like. I obtained a fake I.D. to gain entrance to certain establishments."

"And?"

Lelouch stared at her blankly, "And what?"

Shirley's gaze shifted to a glare, "You think its okay to have something like this! Where did you get it anyway?"

Lelouch sighed again. "I have my contacts and anyway it's none your business, Shirley."

Shirley winced at the words, her gaze drifted to the floor between them. "None of my business? You're saying I'm just a bother to you?" Shirley's heart stopped and she began to turn away from Lelouch as if to leave without a word.

A hand abruptly grabbed hers, pulling her back. "No, that's not what I meant! You're very important to me!"

Shirley suddenly found her face very close to Lelouch's, his violet eyes staring deep into hers. Their proximity and his words jumpstarted her heart to a rapid pace, so much so it felt like it would burst from her chest. Shirley's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to form words. _He's so close!_

Lelouch seemed to become aware of the proximity and stepped back, letting go of her hand and breaking their gaze. "Listen Shirley you are a very dear friend to me. Nothing will change that. However, you need to let me do things my own way, okay?"

Shirley's mind drifted back to the subject at hand. She reached into her pocket and retrieved the fake I.D. "Okay Lulu, I understand. Here you go." She handed the card over to him without dispute. He gently accepted it before quickly placing it into his pocket.

"Well then, since that's settled, I must attend to an important matter-"

Shirley interrupted Lelouch before he could finish. "Just one last question though. Why did that girl have it?"

Lelouch barely hesitated before responding. "She is the willful and contemptible daughter of someone in my debt. She functioned as a courier, nothing more. I hope to never see her again."

Shirley carefully scrutinized his choice of words. She had only ever heard him use the word willful and contemptible when describing someone he especially didn't like. The rest of his statement was very dismissive, almost as if he said it purely to satisfy her. However, his answers almost matched the mysterious green haired girls perfectly. After several moments of silent contemplation, Shirley decided to believe him. If she ever saw the girl with Lelouch again, then she would revisit her suspicions.

Shirley smiled, "Okay Lulu, I believe you. Just do one thing for me okay?"

Lelouch returned her grin. "Of course, what is it?"

"Try not to do anything dangerous. You have a lot of people who care about you."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

After some parting words, Shirley returned to her dorm room, her steps far more upbeat than the previous days. _There's nothing going on…and he said I'm a very dear friend!_

Upon reaching her room Shirley immediately began writing the events in her diary. Eventually, her optimistic attitude made its way into the letter to her father. As she wrote, however, she began to dwell on the word 'friend' Lelouch had referred to her with. _Maybe Father has an idea how to get closer to Lulu!_

Hours later outside the school grounds Lelouch carefully made his back to Ashford Academy. A familiar young feminine figure stood casually near the gate, seemingly without a care in the world.

"C.C. what are you doing? I told you not to leave my room without my permission!"

The green haired girl dismissively ignored his scolding before responding. "Oh? I need your permission?"

Lelouch scowled, "After what happened with Shirley, yes you do. Do you know how much trouble that could have caused me?"

"Oh well. I'm sure you would have come up with some clever scheme to handle it."

"What were you doing with one of my fake I.D.s anyway?"

"I thought it would be fun to test you."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "Test me? For what purpose?"

"To see how you would handle people you care about finding out what you really are."

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

C.C. turned toward him with a grim expression. "If you have something you care about, you should keep it at a distance."

"Is that advice?"

C.C. looked away before responding. "Something to consider."

Lelouch pondered her words for a moment before responding. "I will achieve all of my goals and do so without involving those around me."

C.C. briefly glanced his way while sighing. "I see you have much to learn." She suddenly noticed Lelouch was carrying a box under his arm. "What's that?"

Lelouch held out the box for her as he answered. "It's the clothes I ordered for you. That way you're not strolling around in a straitjacket or an Ashford uniform all the time."

She took the box from him and inspected it. Inside was a wide assortment of outfits of varying styles. After briefly pausing, she responded in a monotone voice. "Very well, I will be your dress up doll."

Lelouch scowled at her obvious provocation. "Do what I say for once!"

C.C. smiled mischievously and hugged the box to her chest. "Alright, just this once. I am your accomplice after all."

Sighing as he motioned for C.C. to follow him, Lelouch made his way to the secret entrance he used to enter the academy unseen.

Upon reaching the entrance he questioned his companion. "C.C. I'm curious, why did you choose Shirley to give my I.D. to?"

"Don't you know? Isn't it obvious?"

Lelouch turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother would be disappointed; you became a totally clueless guy."

"You never give a clear answer do you?" Lelouch dropped the inquiry and resumed walking. C.C. giggled and the sounds of her footsteps followed him.

End

Authors Note

Hello, this story started as a daydream I had about Shirley witnessing C.C. and Lelouch together. I was genuinely surprised at how popular it was. Sadly, I never intended it be a very long story. It couldn't be while still being faithful to the anime. Observant fans would notice the foreshadowing at the end of which would lead to the tragic events that would unfold in episodes 10-14. I thank all those who liked and reviewed the story; in the future, I may do more Code Geass stories.

FlammPanzer


End file.
